


Don't Touch Me!

by ThatGuywithPencils



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, even more ooc! hooray!, smut won't be first chapter i promise, weird shipping but idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuywithPencils/pseuds/ThatGuywithPencils
Summary: DISCONTINUED!!!!... sorry, I just don't have the motivation to work on this anymore :/ I'm really truly sorry for those who enjoyed it.  please forgive me!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((Call it a different timeline or whatever. Jill and Claire are there, yes, they are. Also Wesker and Carla somehow know each other. This ain't canon so... :/ Also, still deciding if there should be intense smut like last time... idk. i feel so embarrassed when i wrote my first one 0///0))

  "Shit, shit,  _shit_!!"

  Chris was running around, scampering and throwing papers everywhere.  His ace sniper and his best friend were kidnapped by Wesker.  Impossible that he was still alive, but that Ada lookalike must have done  _something_ to bring him back.  He was dead, Chris saw it with his own eyes.  It would only make sense if he resurrected.  No way did he survive after falling into lava and burning into tiny speckles of ashes.  As the thoughts raced in his head, he tripped over his shoe and fell on the floor with a loud clash.  It would have hurt more if Claire hadn't grabbed him by his vest to slow down the fall.  

  "Calm down, bro.  I'm sure they'll be okay," she sighed as she chewed on some bubble gum.  Chris stared at her in disbelief as the gum's bubble popped loudly and covered her mouth.  She pulled at the sticky substance and popped it back in her mouth, repeating it again.  He got up, went to the computers and started to search for any signs of them.  He was panicking, and when he tried typing "Locate Nivans, Piers (BSAA Operative)", he typed "Loctae nIvnas/pires 9BSAA Operavit0".  He screeched as he smashed the keyboard, nearly breaking it.  He was smacked in the head with a glass of cold water.

  "Would you  _stop that_?!" Helena grumbled as she put down the glass.  "You're driving us all insane.  Yes, we're worried about Piers and Leon, but turning into a screaming  _monkey_ doesn't help us get anywhere!"

  Chris nodded his head slightly as he sat down on an office chair.  The other BSAA members were calmly typing away at their keyboards, for different missions and for this mission.  Yup, it was a mission now.  They had been gone for 3 days.  Chris, Piers and Leon were just talking and drinking when a loud crashing of a car was heard.  The three ran to the scene, only to discover Wesker and "Ada".  Using advantage of their shock, she shot tranquilizer darts into the three.  They all fell unconscious, but Chris was the last to as he saw Wesker pick up Piers and Leon, carrying them and dumping them in their car.  The last thing he saw was them driving away as he faded into the darkness.  Chris sighed as he got up.

  "Where you going?" Claire asked, popping another bubble as Chris started heading for the exit.

  "Gonna relax for a bit," he said.  "Like you said, I should stop being so tense.  Probably be back in an hour.  If not, I'm taking the whole day off."

  "Got it, bro," she watched as he closed the exit door.  She resumed chewing gum and looked at the tracking screens.  Still nothing.  Pouting, her thoughts swirled with questions.   _Were they safe?  Why did Wesker want them?  What for, anyways?  Is is revenge or something?_ She stopped chewing her gum as her mind went blank.  She sat there, staring at the screen until Helena tapped her on the shoulder.  She spun around.

  "You okay?" Helena asked.  Claire nodded, then her face saddened.

  "I guess... I just hope Piers and Leon are alright."

  "Yeah... I hope for that, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what's happening through Piers' and Leon's eyes...

  "It really hurts..."

  "Shut up, I know!  It hurts for me too, you know!"

  Piers had been tied against Leon for the last couple of days.  How many days?  Who knows.  They were trying to get free the first few days, but they had given up due to the fact of severe rope burn on their exposed skin.  It was weird, to have been knocked out then waking up to be put in a set of skin-tight clothes with  _lots_ of skin exposure.  Both were wearing something that looked like a very tight sleeveless crop top, with weird skin tight short shorts.  The clothing itself wasn't uncomfortable, just the fact that it was spandex and how it looked on them made them feel uncomfortable.  Out of all prisoner/hostage clothing, why  _this_??  At first, they laughed and humiliated each other for wearing that clothing, but they soon stopped as they both had to get out.

  "You boys should stop moving.  Then it won't hurt anymore," a soft yet malevolent voice cooed.  A woman in a blue business suit with a red scarf wrapped around entered the empty room.  "My my, those are some serious burns.  How long have you two been moving?"

  "None of your business,  _bitch_ ," Piers hissed.  She merely smiled as Leon quietly tried to elbow Piers to hint that was a mistake.  She walked over to him, bending down.

  "Oh, but I think it is," she said, scanning his body and eyeing every wound.  Then with icy eyes, she stared into his.  " _Puppy_."

  She jabbed her finger into his thigh, earning a small jolt and a cry of pain from him.  She twisted her finger as she drove deeper into the burn, making it bleed each time it moved.  Piers had now squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lips together.  He quivered, realizing he could only focus on the sharp fingernail diving deeper into his flesh, feeling the warmth of his blood run down his leg.  Leon closed his eyes, trying to ignore the gruesome scene behind him.  Eventually it stopped as she pulled out her finger from the deep hole she drilled, flicking the blood off and wiping it with a cloth.

  "We can't let you get damaged too much or your wounds won't heal when the experiment's complete," she eyed Leon with warm eyes.  That made him feel slightly relaxed, but not enough.  "So stop acting so feisty all the time.  It doesn't help  _either_ of us."

  "Wait, what experiments?" Leon questioned.  Carla looked at him.  "What are you gonna do to us?"

  "That's a secret," she winked, leaving the room allowing Wesker to enter.  Both were startled as they heard him walk towards them.  He knelt down next to Piers.

  "You angered her," he said, eyeing the hole curiously.  "Right?"

  "Y-Yeah," Piers replied with a shudder.  He and Leon were afraid of this man.  He must be truly something else if he could survive burning up in lava.  Wesker took off his glasses to examine it more closely.  He touched his thigh, earning a quiver from Piers.  Wesker examined the blood, as he brought it up close from his finger.  Then he licked it, tasting the iron.

  "Hm.  So you're compatible," Wesker muttered.  "I'll scan Leon's blood later.  We'll do you first."

  "What?" Piers' voice rose in panic and worry.  The infected man grabbed Piers, cut his bindings and hauled him up on his shoulder.  Piers didn't dare to move.  Who knows what this man would do to him if he did.  He kept still, watching helplessly as Leon seemed farther and farther away from him.

 

  Leon waited.  He couldn't hear Piers.  They must be in a faraway room or something.  Just then, the door opened.  It was Carla.

  "What do you want?  Where's Piers?"

  "Wesker's having fun with him."

  "What do you-"

  He said no more as she smashed him on the back of the head, fainting him.  Carla looked at him, smirking.

  "Don't worry, you'll join them soon enough... pretty boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you are reading this, then THANK YOU!! ^^ I know, there's no Lucas x Ethan or any Resident Evil 7 shiz. Sorry, but I like these characters too :D Do read on if you're interested, otherwise don't I guess <:D


	3. Chapter 3

  Leon awoke to the sounds of virus-intimidating monsters hovering over him.  He tried to run but they held him down, smashing his face on the cold floor of a lab.  

  "You shouldn't struggle too much.  They're intrigued by exposed flesh.  Who knows what they'll do to you if you move again?" Carla chuckled.  Leon scanned the room, ignoring her.  He tried not to move, darting his eyes while his arms were losing blood circulation from the monsters' grips.  Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted someone.  Piers.  It seems like that he was in a worse position, with Wesker's hand pinning both of Piers' arms to the wall.  Whatever Wesker was going to do with him, it was going to happen to Leon as well.  He watched nervously as Wesker took out a syringe with some form of liquid and jammed it into Piers' neck.  Leon watched as the young man writhed in pain.  He was fighting against whatever was injected into him.  Wesker, scoffing, injected another portion into his body.  The BSAA operative shivered and panted, then he screamed.  It was ear-piercing, until Wesker gagged him with a cloth.  

  "What did he do to him?  Was it a virus?" Leon yelled.  Carla merely chuckled again, brushing her bangs away from her face.

  "You could say it's an egg of some sort."

  "Wha... _egg_?!  What the fuck do you-"

  "Calm down, the little pup solider will be fine.  In fact, better than he'll ever be.  He's got a perfect body for hosting them, don't you think?"

  Leon wasn't sure if he heard that right.  "Host?!" He gasped in shock.  Carla gave him a small wink, then proceeded to get out a syringe of her own.  Leon tried to struggle, but his numbed limbs made no effort in moving.  Helpless, he felt the syringe deep in his chest.  As Carla pulled out, he realized that the blood was coming back to his numbed areas, even though he was still pinned.  He felt... amazing.  He physically amazing, not mentally.  He looked at Carla, swatting off the mutant viruses that had released him.  "Now what did you give  _me_?"

  "Oh please, human semen doesn't work on virus-infected eggs now, do they?" Carla smiled as Leon's eyes grew wider.  "So I gave you some virus semen.  It'll last for... 10 rounds."

  "What are you thinking??" Leon groaned hoarsely.  She merely smiled that same, miscellaneous smile and left.  Leon was watching her leave but the loud thud of Piers' body startled him.

  "Piers, are you okay?" He whispered.  Piers shook his head.  Leon faltered.  

  "I have babies inside me," Piers said with a shaky voice.  "I'm like... a woman..."

  "Calm down.  We're gonna get out of here.  We just have to wait for our chance," Leon said, assuring him to not panic.  Piers nodded, the nervousness still in his features.  They could hear Wesker talking to an umbrella scientist.

  "So how long will both the semen and egg stay in the body?"

  "For a week or so, then they'll be ready.  But Mr. Wesker, sir, didn't I tell you to-"

  "-Get a woman for the egg?  Yeah, well, men work too.  And both were there so I didn't waste the chance."

  "But any woman could have worked..."

  "Are you saying I can't inject eggs inside living men?"

  "Well, no, sir..."

  "Then don't complain."

  "Yes, sir."

  Both men watched as Wesker and the umbrella scientist's voices grew further and further away.  Piers looked at Leon, like a lost kitten.

  "I'm sorry.  Even I don't know what will happen next," Leon said.  Piers breathed a sigh of frustration.

  "Well... I guess we'll find out soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly! I'm debating whether I should write smut or not!! AAAAHHHH!!! Right now I really want fluff but then there's the dirty part... I'll leave this as mature until I've made up my mind.


End file.
